


Fall

by Camille_Comic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cinder's Pov, I wrote this in 20 minutes so if it's bad that's why, Not Beta Read, cinder Dies but it's vaugue so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Comic/pseuds/Camille_Comic
Summary: A very short and vague fic from Cinder's POV.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fall

I was 13,

I was 13 when  _ she _ found me.

I was 13 when she promised me power.

I was 13 and I was just told I could be a part of something  _ more _ .

Something greater.

Something that brought death and fear, but I wasn't told that, until much, much later.

I was 13 when I made a deal with the devil.

\-----

It's cold, dark blackened and jagged crystals surrounded her domain.

It's 8:03 in the morning, and here I am, sitting in  _ her  _ throne room, in front of  _ her _ throne.

It's 8:03 and I’m told that it's time.

“Time for what?” I naively asked her.

It's 8:03, and I was just told, it was time for me to become a vessel, or die like the men who dared to challenge  _ her _ .

I was 16.

\-------

I was 17, when I was told to gather  _ her _ army.

A thief.

A poison.

A brute.

A victim.

A doctor.

I was 17, when I gathered  _ my _ army.

\--------

Here  _ I _ stand, ready to take the power,  _ my  _ power that I was promised, so many years ago.

_ My  _ power that is in the tower,  _ my _ power that  _ she _ took from  _ me _ .

I won't die like the men who challenge  _ my _ queen, I won't let this  _ huntress _ kill me.

I won't let another hunter stand in my way, like I let  _ him _ stand in my way.

I was 22 when I killed a self proclaimed hero.

Hero's don't survive to tell their stories, they never do.

I was 22 when a  _ child _ took my eye, and almost took my life on top of that fabled tower.

\------

I was 25 when it was time to finally destroy that  _ disgusting _ city.

The city that ruined  _ my _ life.

The city that ignores the poor, the old, the  _ abused _ .

I was 25, when I had a date with death.

I was 25, when the child, now hero, killed me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just to practice writing in first person, I may do another one with Ruby later down the line.


End file.
